Jeff the Killer and Naruto Crossover
by JefftheKillersgirl16
Summary: I don't really know how to do a summary for this story...but, i will tell you now, this is a yaoi pairing story! the pairing is Jeff the Killer x Sasuke...DON'T JUDGE! Rated T for now but the rating might go up because of future chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Note from Jane the Killer

**Hey guys! it's me with a story! i really hope this is good because...well...i just hope it is! i will be open to suggestions and i've already got the second Chapter written up but i probably won't upload that until Tuesday or Wednesday during my lunch break or something...or if i get maybe 5 or 7 reviews at least? I dunno but i really hope you like this!**

**so, my wonderful readers, here is the first chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Note from Jane the Killer**

* * *

I sat in my bed, staring at the ceiling. My mind was swirling and I felt dizzy. It has been 4 years since I last saw Jeff. When I started high school, he was there but 2 days later, he wasn't. I then found out his family was murdered by an unknown killer.

I can still hear his voice in my head and I seriously have no idea why. Maybe it's because I've had a crush on him since forever. I sigh and get up. I have to go to school today and Naruto said we'd walk together to school today. You see, Naruto is my best friend and has been since I first started high school. Naruto had only known Jeff for 2 days but I had known Jeff since I was 5.

"Itachi, I'm going to school now!" I shout.

"Okay then! Love ya lil bro!" Itachi shouts back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" I sigh exasperatingly.

I open the door to find Naruto already there waiting.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go already!" he said excitedly as we made our way towards the school grounds.

When we were near the school entrance, we saw a person leaning on the gate wearing our school uniform under a white hoodie.

"Must be a new kid" I said.

"Let's go say hi then!" Naruto says happily.

I sigh. At times like these I wonder why I became friends with such a Dobe.

"Hey, are you new here?" Naruto asks the guy.

"Yeah, I'm new" he says in a deep voice.

His voice sounds strangely familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

"Well, my names Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto points to me when he says my name.

"Sasuke and Naruto…interesting. Well, my name's Jeffery Woods" the guy says.

My mouth gaps open.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

"J-Jeff?" I stutter in an unsure tone of voice.

"Yep, it's me Sasuke" I can hear the grin in his voice.

"It's been 4 years Jeff! When the fuck did you move here? How are you? Where have you been?" I say in one breath.

Jeff chuckles.

"Whoa, don't ask so many questions" Naruto says.

"Whatever" I huff.

"Hey, why are you hiding your face under the hoodie?" Naruto asks.

Jeff stops laughing.

"Look, there's a reason I wear this hoodie. I don't want to show you my face" said Jeff seriously.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't want to freak you two out. I really don't want anyone else calling me a monster" Jeff said sadly.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Just show us. We won't tell anyone you goon" I joke.

I see Jeff nod.

"Just don't scream. I hate screamers" Jeff muttered.

He then took off his hoodie and Naruto's mouth gaped open.

My eyes narrowed in concern.

"Who the hell did this to you?" I ask, venom lacing my voice.

"The cuts were my doing. Also, I cannot blink or close my eyes because I burnt my eyelids. My skin is white because back when I was 13, a bully doused me in alcohol and bleach and set me on fire" said Jeff.

"Holy shit dude, that must've been painful-"

"Who were the bullies? What were their names?" I asked angrily.

"Randy and his mates" Jeff answered.

I growled.

"I swear to god when I get my hands on those three I'll-"

"They're already dead. I killed them" Jeff said easily.

I was taken aback at how easily he said all this.

"W-what else have you done?" I asked hesitantly.

Jeff chuckles.

"I'm a murderer Sasuke, a serial killer. My features are unknown though since no one has been alive to tell my appearance. I kill my victims and I kill the witnesses before they could tell. I'm a psycho killer" Jeff stated smoothly.

I looked at him, shocked.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask.

Who made him this way?

Why is he killing innocent people?

What happened to the Jeff I had a crush on?

What happened to Jeff?

I wanted the full story. I wanted to know everything. But, I knew he wouldn't tell me straight away.

"Whoa…heavy" Naruto said as he whistled.

I stared at him incredulously before saying angrily "Is that all you can say? Naruto, you fucking dumbass!" I sigh exasperatingly.

Jeff looks at me and chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" I huffed and fumed at Jeff.

"You are so cute when you're angry. Then again, you were always cute when you were angry, even when we were little" Jeff smirks.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

Jeff did not just call me cute! He did not just call me cute! ARGH! If he wasn't so fucked up, I would smash his face in!

But wait…Jeff…Jeff…HOLY FUCK! Jeff the Killer! Jeff the Killer as in CreepyPasta Jeff the Killer! Hoy shit! Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck!

"Hey Jeff?" I asked cautiously

"What is it?" Jeff asked back.

"Are you Jeff the Killer?" I asked.

I was hoping he would say he wasn't but it turned out he was.

"Yeah, I am. Yes, I am real and yes, the other ones are too. We are not made up. This CreepyPasta kid is our creator. He created us. We don't know his actual name but most of us just call him Master Creepy" said Jeff.

"So you mean Sally, Eyeless Jack, Jane, The rake, Slenderman, Trenderman, Splendorman, Laughing Jack, DROWNED BEN, Masky, Hoodie, Ticci-Toby and all of the others are real?" Naruto asked.

Jeff nodded.

"But…I've known you since we were 5 Jeff! This CreepyPasta kid wasn't around then!" I almost shouted.

"Actually, he was. He was around when his first creation, Slenderman, was born. Slenderman used to be a kid named Richard until something happened that changed him. CreepyPasta is an Eternal being which means he's been around for a really long time, longer than any of you. So have I but I have been reborn over and over again and my name was never Jeff until now" Jeff explained.

Just then, the bell rang and we all walked into the school grounds. Jeff put his hood back on and walked with us. Just then, Sakura and Ino came up to us.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun" they both cooed.

Naruto and I gave each other twin looks before looking back at the girls.

**Jeff's POV**

I grinded my teeth together in silent anger. I hate the way that the pink haired girl looks at Sasuke. I can see she just wants to get in his pants and maybe date him so she can brag to her friends about it.

But I would not let that happen because Sasuke is MINE.

I walked up beside Sasuke with my hood still on. The girls then noticed me and looked at me. They stared at me.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"My name is Jeff and I am-"

"Sorry girls but he's my boyfriend" Sasuke cuts me off.

I look at him, shocked but I don't get ahead of myself. He's probably just saying that to avoid the girls.

"*Scoff* Yeah right Sasuke-Kun, we won't fall for that trick again" the pink haired girl purred.

"Oh? So you want proof. Okay then, here's the proof" and that was when he kissed me.

I was taken aback at first but I eventually started kissing him back. His lips were soft against my rough ones.

After about a minute we pulled apart for air. I leaned my forehead against his and he smiled softly.

"I love you" Sasuke whispered.

I knew he wasn't joking when he said 'I love you.' The look in his eyes told me that he meant it. I was shocked to say the least but I didn't show it.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

Sasuke turned to face the girls that had kinda grossed out looks. That's when I noticed my hood was off.

'Shit!" I cursed mentally.

Sasuke was just as worried.

"Ugh, what is up with your face?" the blonde said in a disgusted voice.

"Are you some kind of freak?" the pink haired girl laughed.

"Freak of nature more like it" the blonde said while laughing with the pink haired girl.

_Kill them, kill them, KILL THEM ALL!_

The feeling…it was back.

The feeling that was telling me to kill but I couldn't. Not in a public place and not in front of Sasuke.

The girls then walked off but the feeling didn't subside. It was only when Sasuke kissed my none-existent nose that I finally snapped out of it and the feeling went away.

**Sasuke's POV**

Ya know, I never really noticed how beautiful Jeff was. He may have looked like a freak to the girls but his face was strangely…mesmerizing.

"Jeff, I never realized how…beautiful you are until now" I said quietly.

Jeff's head snapped up and he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You…you really mean that?" He asked in that deep voice of his.

I nodded and he smirked.

"Well, at least someone thinks so" Jeff muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" I asked when we were walking towards our first class.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster Sasuke. No one thinks I'm beautiful…except you that is" Jeff smirked.

The way Jeff said monster sounded like the way Naruto used to say that he was a monster.

You see, Naruto was always bullied, even when we were friends. People would call him a monster because of what his brother did.

His brother Kyuubi was a killer like Jeff sort of but everyone knew Kyuubi's facial features. He was identical to Naruto except for the fact that he had red hair instead of blonde.

I heard Naruto sigh.

"You sound just like me when I was younger" Naruto mumbled as we walked into our class and sat down.

"What?" Jeff asked Naruto.

"I used to be called a monster and a killer because of who my brother is. My brother's a killer like you" Naruto explained.

"His name wouldn't be Kyuubi would it?" Jeff asked.

Naruto nodded.

"I know him. He works for Zalgor, the CreepyPasta's worst enemy" Jeff said darkly.

"Zalgor? You mean the bad guy?" I asked.

Jeff nodded.

"He works alongside Jane the Killer, Laughing Jack, the Rake, dead Bart, Evil Fluttershy and Tails doll" Jeff answered.

"Oh" was the only reply I could come up with.

Soon enough, the teacher walked in. We all quieted down and the teacher smiled.

"Hello class and welcome to the first day back at Konoha High after what I hope was a great Easter holiday. Also, I would like to introduce a new student into this class. His name is Jeffery Woods. Jeffery Woods, please stand up" Jeff stood up slowly.

"Hi. My name is Jeffery Woods but you can call me Jeff. My likes are watching horror movies, hanging out with my buddies and my, uh, adoptive dad. My dislikes are when the victims always manage to get away from the killers in horror movies, bullies and whores. My hobby is knife throwing. I don't have a dream since I gave that up a long time ago and I have no idea of what I'm going to do when I get out of high school at the end of this year" said Jeff.

"Thank you very much Jeff. Now, does anyone have any questions?" the teacher asked.

A girls hand shot up.

"Yes Naruko?" the teacher asked.

"What do you look like under the hood you're wearing?" asked Naruko.

Jeff tensed up but relaxed. He was about to tell her when Sakura beat him to it. I hate that bitch.

"I know what he looks like. I saw it before class. He has pale skin, no eyelids and black rings around his eyes, no nose and a smile cut into his face. Seriously, he looks like a freak. And plus, he's going out with Sasuke-Kun" she said with disgust lacing her voice.

I growled under my breath. If only she knew who Jeff really was.

**Jeff's POV**

The feeling was growing. The urge to kill was getting stronger and I almost gave into it if it wasn't for Sasuke telling me to sit down.

I snarled under my breath and cursed the pink haired bitch that dared call me a freak. I now know who my next victim is going to be tonight. I smirk inwardly at the thought. I then scan the room and my eyes found a very familiar person.

"Jane" I whispered to myself in shock and anger.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked me, startling me.

"That girl over there, with the black hair, do you know her?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Her name is Annalise McCorby. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not her real name" I whisper.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asks me.

"That's Jane and wherever she is, LJ and Tails doll aren't far behind" I whisper darkly.

Jane then looks at me and smirks. She obviously knows who I am and I definitely know her. Jane and I have a long history. She was my…'experiment' sorta thing. I wanted a partner to work with so I picked a random girl and made her a killer. It was easy to make her change into one because she already wanted to be one. But, she started getting feelings for me. I turned her down when she asked me to go out with her and ever since then, we've been enemies.

"Do you have any proof that she is?" Naruto asked me.

"Look at her closely. Look at her eyes. Do you think a normal person would have hollow eyes?" I asked.

Naruto looks at her and shakes his head.

"I didn't think so" I concluded.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of the first class. Naruto, Sasuke and I all walked out of the classroom together and talked.

The rest of the day dragged on. I thought it was never going to end until I finally heard the last bell ring, signalling that it's home time.

**Sasuke's POV**

Finally! It's home time! Yay! Jeff, Naruto and I talked all the way to the school gate until Naruto's dad came to pick him up.

"See you two later" Naruto waved at us as his dad drove off.

I sigh in relief. I then feel Jeff's arms around my waist and he pulls me to him. I feel his breath on my neck as he whispers.

"I'll see you tonight so keep your window open" he whispers.

I turn around and he's gone.

I shrug and shove my hands in my pocket. That's when I feel a piece of paper in my pocket.

I read it to myself.

_To Sasuke,_

_I'm warning you now so you better heed it. Stay away from Jeff or your precious brother dies_

_From Jane the Killer AKA Annalise McCorby ;)_

**So, here's the first chappie of this story :) i know i'm going too fast and Jeff is way too OOC but, things will get better...I hope :P anyway, i hope you enjoyed! Pwease R&R - JefftheKillersgirl16**


	2. Chapter 2: You're not safe

***Sigh* no reviews except for my one but at least it got…like…18 views. That's good right? *sighs again* no, it isn't but meh, oh well. Well, here's the second chapter of this story :) I really hope you like it :D let's see how many more views I can get :P **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're not safe**

* * *

I look at the note carefully. After a while, I shrug it off as some hoax. Like anyone would threaten me. They know not to. But, this looked a little real…only a little though so not enough to scare me.

Truth is, I love horror movies too and it's not just me either. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Temari and even the shy Hinata loves horror movies. Well, Hinata kinda likes them but she just hates the jump scares that pop up randomly like every 15 minutes after the first half hour.

Anyway, as I walked towards my house, I got the strange feeling of being followed. I turned around but no one was there. I shrugged and turned forward and there she was. She clamped a hand over my mouth and knocked me over the head.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was "lights out" and the world went dark afterwards.

**Jeff's POV**

I walked back to the CreepyPasta mansion and sighed. When I got there, of course Sally was there waiting for me. She's like a little sister to me even though she's a lot older than she looks.

When I got inside the mansion, Toby, Ben and EJ were on the couch watching TV.

"Hey man, what's up?" Ben asked me.

"Nothing that concerns you" I mumbled.

"How's that Sasuke kid?" EJ asked.

I froze. How the fuck did he know about Sasuke?

"Dude, by the look on your face, you're probably wondering why we know. Man, ever since you've been with us, that boy has been the only one you talk about. I think Sally might be getting jealous" Ben laughed.

"Tch! Whatever Ben" I scoffed and walked into the kitchen where Slendy was.

For some odd reason, I had a bad feeling. I walk up to Slendy and he asks me how my day was.

We talked for a while until I heard someone yell at me to come to the door. It sounded like Sally's voice.

I sighed and stopped talking to Slendy. I got to the door and saw that it was Masky and Hoodie. Hoodie was shy and didn't talk much but Masky was the more outgoing one of the two.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"You know that Sasuke kid? Well, a certain someone knocked him out and took him to the forest" said Masky.

My blood boiled because I knew who it was.

"Jane" I growled silently.

I quickly get my knife and run out of the mansion. I have to get to Sasuke.

"Oi, where the fuck are going!?" Masky yelled.

I don't answer Masky back. I just kept running towards where I know Jane most likely took him. I heard two other people come out of the mansion to follow me. I looked beside me to see Sally and E.J running with me.

I didn't mind but I just kept running. I had to get to Sasuke before something bad happens.

**Sasuke's POV**

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar place. It was a huge ass forest. I looked around for my captor when I saw this lady with long, wavy hair and black, soulless eyes.

"Oh, so you're the…Sasuke boy I've heard so much about" the girl giggled insanely.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jane the Killer or Annalise McCorby at your school" she said.

My eyes widened in fear as I gripped my restraints.

"Y-you" I stuttered and slapped myself mentally for it.

I wanted to back away but I was up against a fucking tree. There was nowhere to run.

'I'm in deep shit now' I thought.

"Yes, it's me. I've been keeping an eye on you Sasuke and I don't want you hanging around Jeff anymore" she spat.

"Why?" I asked, fear lacing my voice.

She giggled that insane giggle I hated so much.

"Because Jeff loves me, not you. Once he sees me, he'll come 'round, I'm sure of it" she said in a sure voice.

I growled under my breath and cursed.

That was when I saw a figure running towards us. The figure was going pretty fast and the figure wasn't alone. I exhale in relief.

When they got closer, I noticed that it was Jeff and two others. Jeff was running straight towards Jane and he wasn't stopping. The other two were running to me.

The little girl started to untie me but she was struggling. All I could do was keep my eyes on Jeff. He ran towards Jane with his knife in his hand with an angered expression.

I couldn't speak. He was so fucking fast that my eyes could barely keep up. He finally stopped running and stopped right in front of Jane.

"Jane" Jeff spoke.

"Ah Jeffy, I knew you would come back to-" Jeff thrusted the knife in her chest.

She coughed up blood and I heard him say something to her.

"Just…GO TO SLEEP" he said harshly before taking the knife out of her chest and letting her fall to the ground dead.

Finally my restraints were off and without thinking, I ran towards a bloodied Jeff. I didn't care that I got blood all over me. At least he came to save me, even if he is a killer.

I threw my arms around him in a hug but he didn't hug back. Instead, he grabbed my hands and slowly forced them off of him. I looked up at him, looking confused.

"Sally, E.J, go back to the mansion" I heard Jeff growl.

I see them nod before they run off into the distance.

Jeff looks at me and I stare back. We never tear our eyes off each other and all of a sudden, he kissed me. His rough, bloodied lips touched mine and I kissed back, tasting the metallic blood on his lips.

His hands gripped my waist and I gripped the back of his hoodie. We kissed for what felt like an eternity before we finally pulled apart for air.

He leaned his forehead against mine and I did the same.

"When will I see you again?" I whisper.

"Tonight so keep your window unlocked. I'll be at your place around 11:30 tonight so look out for me. I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too" I say as I let go of him.

He looks at me one last time before running off into the woods. I smile to myself and touch my now bloody lips. I wipe off the blood so my brother doesn't get suspicious.

Once I get home, my brother, mother nor father is there.

'My brother is probably at work, my mum is most likely at work also and my dad…I don't really care…oh wait, that's right, he's at a friend's place. Probably getting himself drunk the bastard' I thought to myself.

I walk into the house and see my bag in the living room. I smile, knowing who put it there.

I then sigh and walk up to my bedroom to take a nap. I eventually fall asleep. I wake up, however, to someone shaking me.

"Oi, lil' bro, wakey, wakey" I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I groan before slowly opening my eyes. It was Itachi.

"What is it 'Tachi?" I ask sleepily.

"I brought something home for dinner. Do you want any or do you want me to put it in the fridge for you?" he asks.

"I think I'll go back to bed. Just put it in the fridge" I yawned tiredly.

Itachi just nods and walks out of my room. I look at the clock and see that it's 10:30 at night. Only one hour to go until Jeff gets here. I smile at the thought of Jeff.

He saved me from certain death today. The memory makes me smile and feel a little giddy inside. Yawning interrupted me from my thoughts and I then realised that it was me.

I laid my head down on the pillow and released a small sigh before falling asleep.

An hour later, I was awoken by knocking on the window. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned, looking at the window. It was Jeff.

I smiled and got out of bed. I was aware that I was only wearing a pair of black boxers and a black tank top but I didn't care. I went over to the window and opened it. Jeff climbed in and I smiled.

"Hey Jeff" I croaked sleepily.

"Hehe, you sound tired. Sorry if I-shit" he whispered as he held his side.

I was now fully awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"Heh, my victim put up a fight and shot me. I think the fucking bullet is still in there" he hissed through his teeth.

"Oh…sit down and I'll go get the first aid kit" I say.

Jeff nods and sits down on my bed. I then run to the bathroom to try and find the first aid kit.

**Jeff's POV**

I sit in Sasuke room, holding my wound as I look around Sasuke's little den. He's got pictures of every CreepyPasta only he knows of, including me. The others are just sketches without colour but my sketch is coloured in and he did a pretty good job of it too.

There are other drawings of Zombies, Vampires, Werewolves and the like. Obviously, Sasuke loves horror. I look at his laptop, which is open on his table.

There's a picture with him and his friend Naruto and what looks like his older brother in the background holding ice-cream.

After a while, I see a sketch pad on Sasuke's bed, right beside his pillow. I grab it and look in it. On the first page, he put 'BEST MATES' in bold letters up the top.

There were pictures of girls and boys on the page with names. I turned the page and saw a drawing of a face. A face with no nose and a cut in smile that looked like it had stitches on it. It was a woman's face.

I turned the pages slowly. There was a picture of Chucky, the little girl from Silent Hill, the house from Amityville Horror and even the clown from IT.

I closed the sketch pad and put it beside me when Sasuke came into the room with a first aid kit.

Sasuke had a pair of gloves on and a pair of tweezes in his hand. I gulped loudly as he ushered me to pull up my bloodstained hoodie.

I did as told, and my undershirt lifted up as well.

"Now, this is gonna sting real bad so try not to scream too loudly or you'll wake the neighbours" he told me.

"What about your brother?" I asked, exhaling loudly.

"Nah, he'll be gone by now. At night time, he only gets an hour off from work but during the day he gets 8 hours off. He'll come back at around 7:30 tomorrow morning and go back 3:30 then come back at 10:30 at night and go back at around 11:00-11:30, sometimes later" Sasuke explains.

I just nod as he digs the tweezes into the wound. I can't help but curse silently.

"Fuck that hurts!" I whisper and exhale loudly.

He then abruptly pulls the tweezes out along with the bullet. The wound gushes blood as I try to stop the bleeding by holding my hand over the wound.

Just then, I felt Sasuke's hands force my hands off of the wound and he lifts my hoodie and shirt completely off. He then gets a bandage and wraps it around the wound.

Once he's done, he looks me in the eye and slowly leans in. I let him, not really knowing what else to do. I just sit there and let him kiss me.

'Why am I doing this? I'm a fucking murderer for god's sake! Why am I letting him do this? I mean, I know I love him but this shouldn't be happening. Sasuke's not safe…I know for a fact Jane isn't really dead. She can't die that easily. But, his lips are so soft against mine' my thoughts trailed off as he pulled away.

He looked slightly disappointed when he said "you didn't kiss back."

He looked so downtrodden but so damn cute at the same time. I'm not gonna lie, Sasuke is a little masculine but he has a more…how should I say this…feminine body. Not overly feminine but just enough to make him look even the slightest bit girly.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you Sasuke" I smirked at him, causing him to blush a bright crimson colour.

"I-I know" Sasuke stuttered.

I chuckle as he leans in for another kiss. This time, I kiss him back, even going as far as wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my lap. I could feel the dull throb of my wound but it didn't matter. It would heal pretty quickly. 4 hours tops.

Sasuke grips my black hair and pulls on it, making my head tilt back a little. My eyes wonder over his body as I kiss him, seeing as I can never close my eyes since I burnt off my eyelids when I was 13.

Sasuke then pulls away, leaving a trail of saliva that was connecting our lips. Sasuke panted harshly as did I. We were both out of breath.

I smirked and pushed Sasuke down onto the bed. He squeaked and hid his face. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull his arms away from his face.

But he wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Sasuke, don't hide from me" I growled.

I see him tense up but he still doesn't budge.

"Sasuke" I growled in anger.

"What?" came his muffled reply.

"I don't like it when people hide from me" I said seriously.

He shrugged and kept hiding his face. I growled at the back of my throat, grabbed his arms and forced them off.

"Ow, what the fuck-" he must've seen the anger in my eyes because he instantly shut up and looked quite scared.

"Hehe, you look so cute when you're scared" I chuckled.

"W-what's with the sudden change in attitude? One minute you're fine and the next minute you sound like my…" he trailed off and looked away.

I knew what he meant though. I sighed and hooked my fingers underneath his chin. I slowly forced him to look at me.

"Sasuke, I'm not like that. I won't hurt you on purpose. Maybe accidentally if my bloodlust takes over but never intentionally" I tell him.

Sasuke just nods and looks away again. I sigh and kiss his cheek. I really don't want him to be scared of me or I might end up killing him.

"Jeff" I hear him whisper.

"Yeah?" I ask a little hesitantly.

"Would you…kill for me?" he asked.

I was taken aback by his words. Who in their right mind would ask that? Oh, wait, Nevermind. I think I know why he asked that.

"Yes, I would. Why do you ask?" I asked him, urging him to say the words I'm wanting to hear.

"Jeff, if I said so would you…kill my father?" he asked, a little shakily this time.

I nodded and he stared at me.

"Then will you kill him for me? I know it's a silly thing to ask but…he doesn't deserve to live. He's put me through hell too many times and I want him gone" Sasuke said, anger lacing his voice.

Damnit! He's hot when he's angry.

I grin widely and nod.

"When?" I asked, a little too excitedly than I hoped.

"Tonight but I want you to come straight back once you're done. He's at a friend's place, 7 houses down from here. And please do it quickly and quietly and kill his mates if you have to. But, do not, I repeat, do not go near my mother or brother" he says sternly.

I just simply nod and kiss him briefly before getting up and walking to the window.

"I'll be back so stay sexy" I say jokingly.

He just rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Whatever" he smiles.

I smirk back at him before jumping out the window and running towards his father's friends place.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched Jeff as he ran off towards my dad's friends place. I hated my dad so much. I was thankful that I didn't tell Jeff how badly my life is because of my dad. Sure, I have friends but only Naruto and Shikamaru know how badly fucked up my life is.

I get insomnia sometimes and can't sleep but other nights I do sleep I either have a dreamless sleep or hellish nightmares during sleep.

But now that I've told Jeff to kill my father, I feel a lot safer. Now I know my dad won't be able to hurt me, my mum or my brother anymore.

I smile to myself and lie down on my bed. Unknowingly, I started to fall asleep. But, just when I was about to close my eyes, the smell of blood invaded my senses.

I opened my eyes fully and turned to the window. Jeff was covered in blood and he was smiling wickedly.

"Wow, you are covered in blood…and you smell like alcohol" I said, scrunching my nose.

"I only killed your father. His mates were passed out on the floor and the reason I smell like alcohol…well, let's just say that your dad's bloodstream had a heap of alcohol in it" Jeff explained.

"Well, since you're covered in blood, you might as well take a shower. I don't want blood all over my bed" I say with a smirk.

He just nods and jumps off my window but clutches his side as he does. I then remember the wound.

"Uh, on second thoughts, I think I might go into the shower with you" I say as I get up and help Jeff to the bathroom.

He just pushes me away though, once I get close to him.

"I don't need help" he growled.

"Jeff, your wound-"

"I don't care!" He said harshly.

I took a few steps back and frowned. I then huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine! Be that way!" I said, a little hurt by the way he said that.

What can I say? I'm a little fragile with this stuff even though I've dealt with it all my life from my father.

I then walked off to my room and slammed the door shut.

'Why is he being like this all of a sudden? I haven't done anything wrong. I was just trying to help' I thought as I lay down on my bed.

**A/N: and that is the end of the second chapter :) I guess this chapter is a little better…I think…personally, I think I could've done a lot better but let's see what you guys think ne? Anyway, any ideas or constructive criticism or just overall good comments, please put them in your reviews! And no flamers or haters of Yaoi please – JefftheKillersgirl16**


End file.
